Good Girl Gone Wild
by Akane81
Summary: Evelyn is a poor ranch hand from District Ten who faces the fact that she will probably die in the games.


A/N I do not own the Hunger games or any of the Characters from the book series.

The light from the setting sun turned the tall grass into a sea of gold. The constant moo of the cattle was interrupted by the howling of a distant coyote. Evelyn lifted her arrow in the direction of the howling as she sat on the tan horse. She waited as her golden brown eyes roved between the trees. A breeze made the grass blow, but her gaze never faltered. Suddenly the grass moved and she let her arrow fly. She heard a thunk and kicked her horse in the direction of the arrow.

She was startled when a howl came again. She looked down and saw the arrow only hit another quail. Dropping from the bare back of the horse she pulled the arrow out of the dead bird and stuffed the bird into a bag. She turned in time to see the coyote watching her from the trees. Evelyn cocked the arrow back into the bow, when the coyote jumped towards her. A whistling came from her left and she watched as the coyote that was leaping for her fell at her feet. An arrow protruded from its side.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she looked over at where a rider sat on a horse. With a groan she realized who saved her from the coyote. It was River, a cocky ranch-hand who was constantly teasing her.

"Girl, you need to pay better attention," River said adjusting his hat over his dirty blonde hair, "I just saved your life."

"It's okay. I'm just going to die later. The reaping is tomorrow and knowing my luck I'll be picked for the slaughter," Evelyn said jumping on the back of her horse. River's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"You only have two more. I'm sure you can make it," he replied, but she noticed a sadness that crossed his features, "You better! I don't want to have to train another kid to not get killed while herding the cattle."

She rolled her eyes as he laughed. He knew she was good with the bow and arrows they were given. District ten was lucky they were even allowed that, but the Capitol decided to give them some form of weapons after last year's catastrophe. Too many herds were being attacked by wolves and coyotes and the spoiled people of the Capitol had to do with less than their normal fare of meat. The Capitol didn't receive much meat and stormed the district demanding to know why. The ranch hands were finally allowed bows and arrows, although her fellow workers complained that it was easier to shoot a gun, the Capitol wouldn't hear of it for fear of a rebellion.

They herded the cattle into a pen for the night. And she trudged to the dining area. She sighed at the small plate of food that was quickly gobbled up. She looked up at Fae who sat across from her. Fae was strong for a twelve year old. She is the head rancher's only daughter and the oldest of three. Evelyn smiled at her as she watched the girl nervously picking at the small amount of food.

"You're only twelve. I doubt your name will be called," Evelyn said, giving her an encouraging smile and a wink. Fae gave her a slight smile and turned back to pushing the food around her plate. Evelyn looked over at Mr. Heffman, Fae's father. He didn't look happy either.

"I wish none of you have to go to the reaping. Good luck tomorrow, girls," he grumbled and went back to eating. Troubled thoughts went through her mind. Mr. Heffman was there to take her in as a ranch hand when her father fell from a horse and snapped his neck, and her mother selfishly killed herself while Evelyn was at school. If it weren't for Mr. Heffman's kindness she would be on the streets or dead. He always treated her as if she was his own child, even when she didn't want it. Now that she was older she realized his sacrifice, and the fact that he worried about both of them warmed her even more. The other ranch hands were over eighteen so it was just her and Fae in the reaping.

She cleaned up her plate and silently made her way to the bunkhouse. She saw more than her fair share of drunk and naked men there, but they treated her as a sister. As she lay awake on the hard bunk, she could hear them talking about women. It was odd that no one ever mentioned her as a woman or even as pretty. Moving to face the wall she wondered if anyone would ever think of her as pretty. Somewhere deep inside she wondered what it would feel like to be loved.

Then a thought crossed her mind, the reaping. Would she even live to feel that kind of love? The kind of love that her parents shared, and her mother who couldn't even stand the thought of living without her father. They hadn't been rich, but she grew up happy, and knowing what love was. With every look her parents would give each other, the way they held hands, and the way they kissed she knew they loved each other.

Her night was filled with dreams of death, horrible deaths at the hands of others. The way they died during the games in past years. When she woke stifling another scream she looked around at the grumbling men on the other bunks. Even though the reaping was tomorrow they still would work after. Animals still needed to eat, and so do those twits in the Capitol. She pulled herself out of the bunk and grabbed a change of clothes. Most girls dressed up for the games, but she didn't have nice clothes. Even if she had the money she wouldn't waste it on clothes that she couldn't work in.

She strode out to the field with her bow and a sheath of arrows. The sun had yet to rise as she sat in the cool tall grass, waiting for something, anything to distract her from the stress of the games. Footsteps and the rustling of the tall grass reached her ears and she turned to see Fae walking over to her.

"Morning, Evy," she whispered as she sat next to Evelyn.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Evelyn asked smiling at the nickname Fae had given her when she first came to this ranch. Fae shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm scared. What if I get picked?" she asked hugging her knees to her.

"Fae, you won't. Your name's only in once. I have a higher chance at getting picked. Even if you do get picked I'm sure someone would volunteer for you," Evelyn said looking over at the young girl with watery eyes.

"Would you die for me? I don't think anyone would risk certain death for someone they don't know," Fae whispered.

"Luckily you will never have to know," Evelyn said trying to reassure her. Evelyn put an arm over her shoulder and gave her a warm hug. They sat in the grass and watched the sun rise over the trees. Then went in to pretend to eat breakfast, knowing their stomachs couldn't hold anything. It wasn't long before the bells of the square tolled to remind the people of the district (as if they could forget) that the impending reaping would happen in an hour. Evelyn brushed the dust from her jeans and took Fae's hand as they walked in line to the tables where they took blood.

Evelyn reluctantly let go of Fae's hand as she was ushered to the area for younger kids. Her eyes traveled over the crowd of children waiting to see who was chosen. There was a tapping of the mic and Evelyn looked up on the stage. It was that stupid looking announcer, Tate McLeary. This year he wore a curly green wig and his skin was tinted orange. Why did he ever think that looked good? Next to him seated by the mayor is the winner from four years ago, Bryce Samson.

He was very attractive with his dark hair. That almost black was not common in the ranch hands. Their hair was often sun bleached to a sandy blonde. His eyes were a brilliant blue, as bright as the sky on a summer day. She spent the last few years gazing at the stud during the boring part of the speeches (like those Capitol idiots really cared, they were just sending us to the slaughter house for their own entertainment). Suddenly his blue eyes met hers and she froze. Even if the guy called her name she wouldn't know. She was lost in Bryce's eyes for the moment.

He sat back and gave a seductive smile while tilting his head. A finger slid over his lips and she couldn't resist licking hers. Was this really happening? Was he really looking at her? No, it must be someone next to her, but she didn't want to look around to see who. She just wanted to pretend for once that he was looking her way. Suddenly the audience cheered and she jumped as Fae walked in front of him onto the stage. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

No, she felt her head shake, not Fae. Not the sweet girl who would share her bread, who looked to Evelyn as an older sister. She could see the silent tears dripping down the young girls cheeks. To be so young in the games was certain death. The youngest victor was fourteen so far. She felt the world around her spin and her chest tightened. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as her breathing quickened. She glanced around, no one was volunteering.

Her arm shot up as she shouted, "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

Fae's eyes shot up to Evelyn's and Fae dropped to her knees. Evelyn was pushed down the aisle by peacekeepers. Fae was picked up by one of them in white. He pulled her off the stage as Evelyn walked up. She could feel herself shaking as she stepped over to Tate.

"Well hello young volunteer! This is so wonderful! What is your name, my dear?" the orange skinned man asked.

"Evelyn," she whispered.

"Evelyn, beautiful, but Evelyn what, my dear?" he asked. She shook her head, of course he didn't know her last name.

"Evelyn Walker," she said a little louder and more of a question than a statement. Everyone cheered.

"Evelyn Walker, what a beautiful name. Now let's see who our other tribute will be," he said moving to the other glass bowl. Evelyn felt herself shaking and wishing he would be a little quicker.

"Mason Grinder!" he called and looked out to the crowd. A young twelve or thirteen year old boy, who was oddly pale walked up the steps. The crowd obligingly cheered. How could they cheer for a young boy. Evelyn hoped someone would volunteer but no one raised their hand to save this boys life. She felt her shoulders slump as Tate raised their arms, announcing them this years tribute from District Ten.


End file.
